


Voyeur

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [22]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, More plot than porn, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Weird right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Tokiya goes to pick Otoya up from work, and he realizes that whatever unspoken feelings they might share shouldn’t have remained unspoken, because now Otoya is moaning beneath their rival.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ittoki Otoya/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Smutember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This developed a plot and I wasn’t intending it to. I hope you enjoy the TokiOto.

Cloaked in the shadows, Tokiya stood, his eyes wide.

He did not know what kept him there. Shock? Panic? Masochism?

Below, Otoya was trying to choke back his moans as Eiichi— Otori Eiichi, their rival, the man who had almost destroyed Otoya— fucked him hard on the dressing room table. 

Eiichi’s hair hid his face, but even from here, Tokiya could see well enough the way the man plunged deep and fast into Otoya. The wet echo of skin on skin defiled the room.

Part of Tokiya wanted to scream. At them for being so careless. At himself for watching. At the universe in general for conspiring to make him bear witness to this scene.

“Good,” Eiichi rasped, ramming hard and fast until the table was creaking in protest. “Such a good boy.”

Tokiya’s skin crawled as he watched Otoya’s flushed cheeks darken. “Eiichi...Ah!” Otoya moaned, pressing his cheek against the wood table. “Don’t say things like that.”

Eiichi caressed his cheek. Tokiya couldn’t see his face, but he knew there was a smirk plastered on it. “But you’re so gorgeous.”

Otoya looked away, but his body continued to respond to Eiichi’s roughness. Nipples hard. Erection at attention and leaking. 

Eiichi was skilled. Eiichi knew how to make someone fall apart, piece by piece.

Tokiya felt sick. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to watch Otoya like this. He couldn’t bear to. He couldn’t. His heart clenched, and nausea bubbled in his stomach.

Skin on skin. Wanton moans from Otoya and pleas of “Harder... faster!”

Eiichi grunted and obliged.

Tokiya shut his eyes.

Tokiya wished he’d never come. He wished he hadn’t thought to pick Otoya up after filming. They were just friends. Just roommates. Just group mates. What was he thinking?

He heard Otoya cry out, high and bright and clear, and Tokiya’s pants tightened against his will. Otoya had cum. He was certain of it. Shame and envy and something else burned in his throat. 

He needed air. He needed to get out of here. Pretend the whole thing had never happened.

He couldn’t imagine trying to be normal with Otoya tonight knowing who had fucked him. Knowing that Eiichi, of all people, had brought sweet Otoya to orgasm.

He turned to leave, but his ear caught on the conversation below.

“Well?” Eiichi asked, sounding smug and breathless. “Was I good enough this time to make you forget about him?”

Tokiya’s heart almost stopped. Forget about whom? Slowly, he slipped closer to the railing, looking down at the sweaty pair.

Otoya lay on the table, spent and flushed and perfectly wrecked. “N-no. I’m sorry. But thanks for trying.”

Eiichi sighed, pulling Otoya to his wobbly feet as they started to get dressed. “I thought that might be the case.”

Otoya made a noncommittal noise. 

“Why don’t you just confess to Ichinose?” Eiichi zipped up his pants and watched Otoya with a pitying look. 

Tokiya stopped breathing. Was he dead? What was happening?

“I can’t do that!” Otoya cried, abandoning the buttons of his shirt. “I can’t risk losing him. He’s my best friend.”

Eiichi opened his mouth, clearly about to say something. He sighed and looked away. “Whatever.” He ruffled Otoya’s hair as he headed toward the door. “Next time you’re frustrated and horny, you know where to find me.” He waved over one shoulder and slipped out the door.

Otoya slumped into a folding chair, burying his face in his hands. 

Tokiya felt his heart ache, knowing that Otoya was in pain. Had he caused that? 

Biting his lip, Tokiya made a decision.

He made his way down the stairs, which creaked under his weight.

Otoya’s head snapped up in alarm.

Their eyes met across the dressing room.

“T-Tokiya...” Shame painted Otoya’s face, a question was written in the panic of his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Tokiya sighed. He strode over to Otoya, his eyes dark and serious. “Otoya.”

“Y-yes?”

He cupped Otoya’s cheek. “You won’t lose me.”

Otoya’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“You won’t lose me,” Tokiya repeated. He could feel the blush high on his cheeks, but this was too important to back down from. “I love you.”

Tears welled in Otoya’s eyes. “Y-you do?”

“Yes,” Tokiya said, pressing his lips to Otoya’s face and kissing away the unshed tears. “And, selfishly, I’d rather you not sleep with that man to try and forget me.”

Otoya squeaked, mortified. “You saw that?”

Tokiya nodded. 

“Oh, God. Let me die,” Otoya muttered, burying his face in his hands.

Tokiya huffed, dragging Otoya’s hands away. “Otoya! I don’t care. I don’t care if you’ve been with him.”

“You don’t?”

A small frown twisted Tokiya’s lips. “Well. I was envious. But I don’t judge you for sleeping with him.” He sighed. “I wish you had just talked to me instead. Idiot,” he muttered, poking Otoya’s forehead gently.

Otoya stood, wrapping Tokiya in a hug. He buried his face in Tokiya’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m stupid. But...I love you, Tokiya. I really, really love you.”

A small laugh left Tokiya’s lips. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Otoya pouted until Tokiya pinched his cheek. “Ow!”

“Otoya. I want you,” Tokiya admitted. “And if you’ll allow me, I’ll make you forget all about him.”

Tan fingers wrapped around Tokiya’s wrist, pulling him down. Otoya crashed their lips together, letting the years of silence be washed away by the stories their lips told.

“Make me,” Otoya whispered against Tokiya’s lips when they paused to breath. “Make me yours.”

Tokiya cradled Otoya’s jaw with his fingers. “I will,” he vowed.


End file.
